


Aftermath

by Neyiea



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running, Gracie thinks in the back of her mind, is going to be something she's well suited for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Mark and Gracie so much, guys, so I figured I'd give writing them a test run.

Her entire life thus far has accustomed her to being in motion. Everyone had to pull their weight back on the farm so there had always been errands to run, chores to do, children to watch. There were a handful of times where she felt _still_ ; during prayer, times spent with her parents before Helena came to them, the brief moments where she and Mark were alone, but overall she spent her life moving from one task to the next.

Running, Gracie thinks in the back of her mind, is going to be something she's well suited for.

The initial scramble to get off of the Prolethean's property, hand in hand with the man she adores, leaves her breathless despite how short the run to get to her father's truck had been. She buckles herself in and leans back into the seat as the engine rumbles to life. Her hands shake as she thinks about the cell she'd been shoved into, and she clenches her fists until she feels her nails dig into her palms.

He'll never have the chance to do that to her again, she's sure, not after Helena is finished with him. 

Gracie glances at Mark, heart still racing, and finds that she can't think of anything remarkable to say. 'Thank you' seems like it's not nearly enough when he'd taken a stand for her that no one ever has before, but how else can she articulate what she's feeling?

She exhales, and her fingers uncurl.

"Mark," her voice wavers slightly, but she supposes it's to be expected, given the current circumstances, "Mark, thank you."

He glances at her, the road, and the rearview mirror in quick succession, face serious as it had been when he'd been standing up to her father for her, but when his eyes settle on her again they're warm and fond enough to make her breath catch.

"You don't have to thank me, Gracie." His eyes diligently fall back on the road. "It wasn't right, the way he was treating you. I only wish I'd been there sooner."

She resists the urge to reach out to him, to lean in and kiss the side of his mouth as he had once done to her. They have to make the most of their head-start and causing a distraction while driving at night could end badly in too many ways. Of all the temptations she's ever withstood, this is oddly the most difficult. She grips at the fabric of her dress and tries not to imagine what the material of his jacket would feel like if she were to lay her hand upon his shoulder.

"You let me out. No one else back on the farm would have done that, not for my sake." Not if it meant going against her mother or father. People she had known her entire life would have left her as she was, trusting her parents to unleash a punishment that would best fit the crime and choosing not to interfere. She runs her tongue along the inside of her lips and wonders what might have happened to her if Mark hadn't freed her and Helena hadn't aided their escape. 

"Gracie, I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for your sake. I wanted to take care of you."

She smiles down at her hands, a content warmth settling over her entire being like a mantle. She feels something brush against her cheek and when she looks back up she finds Mark in the process of tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, though his hand returns to the wheel just as quickly as his eyes return to the road.

"It would be my honour, and I would like very much, to continue to take care of you." He casts a glance at her from under his eyelashes, a shy smile curling at the edges of his mouth. "Would that be alright?"

"Yes." Heat settles in her cheeks and the urge to reach out to him multiplies tenfold. She gives into the temptation, settling her hand on his forearm. "That would be more than alright."

His smile widens, and Gracie can't help but feel a burst of pride in knowing that she'd been the one to give him cause to grin like that.

"You'd best get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning."

"You don't have to drive all night." Her grip on his arm tightens faintly. "Wake me up when you get tired and we can switch off."

"You've had a long day, you need to rest. Besides," the corners of his eyes crinkle in unconcealed amusement, "I can handle one night of driving."

"Alright, but if you change your mind..."

"I'll wake you."

She nods, pleased, and slowly takes her hand back before curling up in the seat.


End file.
